callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
One Man Army
One Man Army is a Tier 1 perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 which allows the player to switch classes without needing to respawn, unlocked at level 45. However, a downside is it removes the user's secondary weapon. There is a five second waiting period during which time the player can only move. When the player switches from their primary weapon to the backpack, it brings up the class menu. From there the player can pick the class desired to switch to. Users can switch to the same class repeatedly. One Man Army Pro is unlocked after a player has recieved 120 kills while using the One Man Army perk. One Man Army Pro reduces the time required to perform the class change to three seconds. Tips *One Man Army is an often overlooked perk in Modern Warfare 2 when it is actually a very effective one. It grants the player a lot in gameplay (in terms of switching weapons and perks) and can change their tactics accordingly to play better against the opposing team and what style of play they are using. If One Man Army is used the right way, losing a secondary weapon isn't a bad price to pay. There are a vast number of tactics that can be employed by using the perk. Some examples are below. *An easy way to get One Man Army Pro without having to use it is to simply switch to the desired class at the beginning of a life. Any kills performed with the new class will still count as an OMA kill. Placing a claymore before switching classes can help. **A helpful tactic is to have a class with C4 or claymores with One Man Army. Once the player uses the C4 or claymores, or runs out of ammo, they use the One Man Army and switch to the same custom class. When the switch is finished, they will have full ammo for their gun and another claymore or C4, while the one they placed earlier will still be there, up to two may be placed at any point, when the third is placed the first will explode. When the player uses the detonator for the C4, both their placed C4s will explode. This is very helpful for defending flags in Capture the Flag or Domination, or defending bomb plant locations or planted bombs. * One Man Army is easily used with certain LMG's such as the RPD and MG4, as the OMA time is quicker than the actual time until reload, giving valuable time to fire. *Bear in mind, the maximum amount claymores a player can have in place is two. If the player tries to place a third one, the claymore placed first will explode. With very careful coordination, this can be used tactically, though of course is very difficult. This also applies to C4.. *A tactic employed by some players is to have one class with One Man Army equipped which they start every round with, and depending on enemy tactics can then switch to suit different roles. This is especially useful when using Stopping Power on the OMA class, and switching to a class with Cold-Blooded when a killstreak reward such as UAV or AC-130 is in play by the enemy. OMA can even switch to the default classes, which enables the use of an effective Riot Shield class without needing a custom class slot dedicated to this role. *A coordinated team using One Man Army can fortify an area (such as the Estate cabin, or the Invasion embassy) with explosives before any gunfire even takes place. Each player on the team can deploy two claymores and two C4s within 20 to 30 seconds. *Before using an AC-130 or a Chopper Gunner, switching to a Danger Close Pro outfit will increase air support damage. Cold-Blooded is another perk to use while using the longer killstreaks if the player is going for a Tactical Nuke as the player does not want to be detected on a UAV and result in being killed. *Grenade Launcher classes work extremely well with One Man Army, since it allows for the player to quickly resupply themselves with new grenades without having to find a different weapon or collect Scavenger packages. Also, using One Man Army and Danger Close together can make upgrading them both to Pro an easy and simple task, however this is extremly frowned upon by other players. *Be careful while using a sniper class with One Man Army as it prevents the user from having a secondary weapon to fall back on when enemies get too close. *As One Man Army only allows use of one weapon, it might be best to put an assault rifle with it because of its good all round short range, mid range and long range capabilities. LMGs are a good alternative, as restocking on ammo is faster. An even better tactic is to use an assault rifle with a shotgun/grenade launcher as its attachment, allowing players to "keep" a secondary weapon. *In Search and Destroy, it is common to fire across the map with the M203, with this perk equipped, the player may switch back to a more suitable class after firing the Grenade Launcher. *Enter prestige mode to get the most out of One Man Army, as the player will have more custom class slots. *Perhaps the most important and basic tip of all, the player needs to be careful when to decide to change class as they are very vulnerable while doing so. The player cannot fire their weapon, throw grenades or even knife while changing classes, so it is recommended to make sure the coast is clear first. A surprise attack from an enemy will render the user completely helpless to defend themselves. The only thing the player can do while changing classes is run. (Note the player can still detonate C4 if the player has any deployed using the double tap reload method). If an enemy does notice the player, they can try to evade the person targeting them until the changing class process is complete. *In Search & Destroy, A good but complicated tactic is to switch weapons during different scenarios. Basically, the player switches their current gun to a SMG or a LMG on the current scenario. Like when your teammate is planting the bomb, The player switches to an LMG for covering fire while if the player's enemy is planting the bomb, The player can switch their weapon to a SMG to quickly rush and eliminate the bomb planter. Trivia * A One Man Army pack is visible during the mission "S.S.D.D.", near the first intel item. * When the player switches between classes with One Man Army, their character model changes with it. * When a player is changing their kit, their character's hand covers the words "No Scope." This is most noticeable in the mission S.S.D.D. * OMA cannot be used to repair a riot shield. If you use One Man Army with a riot shield as the player's primary and they use the pack to reset it, the shield will still have any cracks it had beforehand. * In multiplayer when a player is switching classes using OMA, the OMA pack disappears. * The One Man Army pack makes players wearing it more easily noticeable. * In Terminal (Special Ops level), if the player kills one of the Russian police with a Riot Shield he/she will see a green bag that looks like the One Man Army perk. * The sounds One Man Army makes while changing kits are similar to the suiting-up sounds in the beginning of "No Russian". * If a player is changing classes via One Man Army when host migration occurs, after the host migration, the player will just be holding the backpack. They can perform most normal actions with it, i.e. jumping, running, climbing, but cannot shoot, change classes (with the backpack), or switch weapons. However, if player picks up another weapon from the ground, the backpack will disappear. The picked up weapon will be the only weapon the player is holding, no original primary weapon and no secondary. In addition to this, the pack can be swung using the knife attack and do the same damage as a knife. The visual from an observer is of the pack holder hitting the opponent in a manner similar to swinging a pillow. * If using One Man Army and Last Stand after you have chosen a class it will continue to switch giving you the gun of choice instead of pistol. However, you will still die. * On the back of the One Man Army bag, in white letters it says 'OMA' obviously standing for One Man Army. * If using a class with a Riot Shield and One Man Army, then going up to a turret, switch to the Riot Shield class then mount the turret, when finished changing you will have a riot shield floating in front of the turret, the shield still works allowing your head to be completely protected from bullets. * This perk will not be returning in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' due to vast complaints from many players. * In the Spanish version of the game the perk is called ¨Camaleon¨ which in English means chameleon. Category:Multiplayer Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks